


Shelterstuck!

by M1d2umm3r2N1gh7_R3nd3zv0u2



Series: Abandoned Works [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1d2umm3r2N1gh7_R3nd3zv0u2/pseuds/M1d2umm3r2N1gh7_R3nd3zv0u2
Summary: Abandoned #1: I was going to do 34 characters-- 24 Trolls, and 10 Humans. But I kinda forgot about the work, and so I left it after writing an intro, and four pages of Karkat's insert.If you like what I discontinued, let me know with a comment. If it becomes really popular, I'll make plans and drafts to dig up the corpse of a story and bring it to a proper fulfilling end. I'm posting them as I left them-- which means that it's not finished.





	1. Intro

You, the reader, are a bit artsy. Sometimes it's not always the best, but your artsy ways go from music, to art, to crafts, to food even! You live alone, and you always debate whether you should find a roommate or a pet. You wake up early today, the feeling of something going to happen kept you from falling back asleep in the warm cocoon that you had bundled yourself in. You shrug and fight your way out of the adult sized swaddle and slowly shuffle around to get ready for whatever lays ahead. It was approximately 4:30am and it was just starting to show the signs of sunrise, however being in your drowsy state, you were regrettably too groggy to appreciate the changing colors of the sky. Jumping in the shower, going about the morning routine, you decide that to kill time, you will do one of your artsy hobbies until something happens. You dress in a messy, paint splattered black t-shirt, a pair of comfortable black jeans ripped on both knees, and bare feet. You tie up your loose hair and bangs so they’d be out of the way during your activities, however before you trudge your way downstairs, you notice the natural disaster that was your living space of a bedroom.

You weren’t necessarily a neat freak, but you knew when it was time to stop before the clutter-dirty-room-beast festered and completely turned your room into a hoarder’s den. You took your time, carefully gathering the clutter and various trash, before deeming it presentable to human civilization again. Lazily moving into the hall and down the stairs with two decently filled bags of trash, you placed them near the door having a feeling you could take care of it later. You immediately made your way to the kitchen, stomach growling harshly and gnawing at the walls if your bowels. You traveled busily around the tiled-room, gathering all the necessary ingredients for your first hobby of the day-- cooking. You were going to make a morning crepe and a red velvet cake with vanilla frosting and strawberry sauce with real strawberry slices. First, the crepe cause you were practically dying on the floor in hunger.

 

♋♈♉♊♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓

 

Two and a half hours later, you have properly stuffed your face and set the cake in the oven. Sighing in happiness, you look around to see if you could spark the idea for your next activity. Your eyes catch nothing at this moment but you really feel like doing something artsy like drawing or painting. You get up and decide to grab the supplies anyway, assuming that once you have the tools of the trade it'd be easier to trigger something that would catch your eye enough to draw. Rummaging through your home, you collect all your needed items and set up an easel and canvas, sitting comfortably in the cushioned stool. You began to feel the strange yet comforting itch of wanting to draw, glancing briefly around the house, trying to find the object that would trigger your artwork. 


	2. Sweet Norwegian Raspberry Chocolate (Karkat x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Karkat. Also, you like Karkat. Therefore I accidentally turned you into a sailor...

_Red as Candy,_

_Sweet as Romance_  

 

_Reader ⇒: be (Name)_

 

I was painting a vase of beautiful, sweet-smelling crimson red roses when my phone went off, startling me harshly from my artistic trance with the blasting tune of “Magic Animatic” by Mystery Skulls. Gently placing my brush down into the cup of water beside the easel, checking frustratedly just who wanted to speak with me when I was just getting into the feel of the art, and finding it was the joined friend of K.O. and myself: (B/f). I quickly answered the call and huff, “What do you want from me, peasant? I was in the middle of creating such masterful art that even Leonardo Da Vinci would shit his pants and pee a little in awe.”

You heard them laugh on the other side of the line, “I wouldn't doubt it for a second. Anyway, I uh… I kinda sorta maybe have a thing I need you to help with down at the shelter… I know it's your day off an’ all but I need your ass over here as quick as you can.”

“How does the twenty third of ten years in the future sound?” I snorted out playfully.

“(Name)!” They whined exasperatedly, boy, did you have too much fun doing this to them.

“Okay, okay. I'll be there in an hour-- After I finish up this layer of paint, that work?”

“Oh, thank you, whatever heavenly denizen is looking out for me above, I shall treat you to movies!”

“If anything, you should be treating me to food when I finish helping you with whatever the fuck it is that you called me so impatiently for,” I pouted and hung up the phone after muttering a goodbye. I placed my phone onto the side table, picking up the paint brush, drying it, and dipping it in my custom mixed crimson shade of paint.

 

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

 

I nonchalantly waltzed into the shelter, wearing my messy red splattered white t-shirt, black cargo shorts, and red black-splotched converse hightops. My (h/c) hair was down, reaching to my (h/l) and was also noticeably colored in various shades of red, black and green. (B/f) just shook their head with a hearty laugh when they caught sight of me, “Alright, human canvas, I need to show you my… Uhm, situation.”

I nodded, walking beside them to where we kept new animals so we could put them in the database and place them in the proper sections of the shelter, as humming nervously to themselves. (B/f) rubbed their neck sheepishly, before opening the door and practically pushing me in. You can't even begin to wonder just how utterly speechless I was at the sheer amount of animals and breeds were waiting in the room, there were thirty-four of them. _Thirty-four_. That's the most new arrivals this shelter had ever gotten since _1965_! I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was hallucinating terribly, but was proven wrong when a fight broke out between five of them. My ears rang from the yowls and hissing, I groaned, “Holy shit, (B/f) you can't be fucking serious…,” Giving them a disbelieving look that was practically begging them to prove me wrong.

They rubbed the bridge of their nose tiredly, “Sadly, I'm not lying. This is really what's happening.”

“Then, what the fuck do you need me for?”

“Well, I, uh…,” (B/f) paused, “I was hoping you'd help me by adopting one. You've always said that you’ve been wanting company, but the animals that had been coming in weren’t cute enough for you.”

I nodded in thought, they had a point… I shrug and make my way carefully to the collection of cats which seemed to be the majority of the thirty-four critters. A lot of them were the same breed as a few others, making me wonder if they were of the same litter. My eyes scanned over the balls of fur, until my eyes fell upon a baby Norwegian Forest kitten with a fluffed-out, charcoal grey pelt, fiery ruby-red eyes, and a peculiar charm around his neck of the Cancer zodiac symbol: the small engraving read “ _Karkat Vantas_.” I read the name aloud, testing the name on my tongue, the grumpy-faced kitten quickly turned his attention to me and mew’d indignantly when I gently picked him up.

He noticed the red paint on my shirt, seeming to stiffen and look scared, before clawing desperately at my hand. I continued to hold him, hissing at the pain and petting him slowly, whispering soothing words until he calmed down. I put him down on the office desk and examined the claw marks of varying depths and lengths, sighing quietly when I spotted quite a few bleeding too much for my liking, causing the kitten to notice my gushing wounds. He mewled in surprise and quickly waddled over, sniffing the wounds before gently licking them with his rough but small tongue, trying to wash away the red staining my hand. I smiled through the pain, seeing how much care he was putting into being wary of licking too roughly. I sofly scratched behind his ear when he deemed himself finished, earning a surprised yet contented deep purr to travel through him. (B/f), who was calmly watching the exchange smiled and chirped, “Well, you two warned up to each other right quick, huh?”

“H-huh? Ah, I guess so…”

“Well, I'll tell you... In the short time he's been here, he's only warmed up to you.” I held back a grin and stared amusedly into Karkat's ruby red irises, earning a determined glare in return, “You know what? I think I'll take up your offer for adopting one of these fellas.”

(B/f) beamed ecstatically and clapped their hands like a gleeful small child, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! But are you sure about…,” They glanced at Karkat, “ _Him_? Of all the pets delivered?”

Karkat hissed at the underhanded insult. I held Karkat protectively, stroking his head soothingly to make sure he wouldn’t jump out of my grasp and maul (B/f), “Yes, I am absolutely sure. I doubt he’d want to be here any longer if you keep dissing him in front of those who wish to adopt him.”

(B/f) withered under my stony glare, and quickly scuttled out of the room to gather the adoption papers. While I waited, the grey fluff ball was approached by a ginger Norwegian cat at least a few years older than Karkat, but had the same stunning ruby eyes. The cat simply opened his mouth but before he could even make a sound, Karkat was already hissing and running to hide behind me. I couldn't help but laugh, reaching behind me and patting Karkat softly before reaching forward cautiously a hand to the older cat, who reared back quickly as if he was skittish. I held still, not knowing how this tomcat would respond, “I’m not gonna hurt you, buddy. I simply wanted to greet you, because you seem to get along with Karkat, to let you know he's in good hands.”

I heard (B/f) stumble through the door, and drop the packet of forums on the top of the desk. I looked at them then to Karkat, smiling and picking up the pen to do the tedious work of filling out the papers.

 

♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋♋

 

After an hour and a half, the paperwork was finished and Karkat had scampered off back with the other pets during the signing. I handed the papers to (B/f), who scurried off again to file the papers away and get a carrier, some cat food, treats, and some toys. Stretching in the seat, I stood and walked over quietly to the pets, watching as they all seemed to converse with each other. I watched them with interest, Karkat hissing and growling lowly, back arched and on his paws with a lashing charcoal-grey tail, while the same ginger tom held diplomatic and polite body language and meowed as if giving a stern lecture. As I watched, I noticed the engraving on his Cancer charm read “ _Kankri Vantas_ ,” which I assume that this was his brother. Karkat soon realized I was there when I released a breathy chuckle, and dashed behind me as if I could block out his brother’s continuous mews and chirps, leaving me to be subjected to Kankri’s unyielding glare in Karkat’s direction. Glancing at Karkat, I smiled, “Karkat, you can’t always hide behind me, especially when you’re supposed to be saying ‘see you later’ to your brother.”

Karkat simply growled lightly as if saying “I know, fuckass”. I already started imagining this cat as a total pottymouth. God bless my lonely life.

Soon enough, I heard the return of the clumsy kid tumbling back into the room with their arms stuffed to the brim with things for this one kitten… Jegus. I stood stunned and utterly surprised, “Don’t you need this for the other animals?? Gog, it’s like you’re giving me your entire pantry, all for this little fluff ball! I mean, I plan on spoiling him rotten, but this is too much!”

(B/f) let out a bark of laughter, quite literally getting the other dogs to start barking in response, causing Karkat to be startled and curl up to me in sudden fright. I snickered in reply, “You were definitely meant for this job, weren’t you?”

“Shaddup!”

Packing the gifts from the shelter into Karkat’s carrier, I locked it and picked up Karkat. “I’m pretty sure that you would be extremely grumpy if I were to stuff you into that cage, right? Pick a spot. My lap or the passenger’s seat,” I say, picking him up into my arms and heading to the car, briefly turning to (B/f) and telling them “Thank you.”

“No problem, believe me, you’re doing me a favor.”

I merely rolled my eyes, and waltzed out the shelter with a good-bye and my new grumpy companion curled in my arms.


End file.
